


Twenty Four

by sagscrib



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Birthday, Hurt/Comfort, Other, slight angst, thats really it, the hagakures and the oowadas r mentioned but only breifly, theres nothing like. romantic in this one its just a dad and his not son celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagscrib/pseuds/sagscrib
Summary: It's Takemichi's 24th birthday. The oldest Oowada only lived to 23.
Relationships: Ishimaru Takaaki & Yukimaru Takemichi
Kudos: 22





	Twenty Four

The line between muscle soreness and outright pain had become more and more blurred in the time Takemichi had been working for the Future Foundation, and today seemed to be the apex of that. He could practically hear his legs screaming for him to sit down as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

“Good afternoon, Takemichi.” He smiled- he could recognize Takaaki even before his door was fully opened. If his stern voice didn’t give him away, his ever-present serious tone would.

“Hey, Takaaki. What’re you doin’ here?” It wasn’t uncommon for the man to stop by the apartment after work, sometimes with Hiroko (and occasionally Yasuhiro) in tow. If you go through a hell like Towa City with someone, you’re bound to end up on the other side with something resembling a family, and loathe as he was to admit it at first, Takaaki had become what he had always imagined a father to be.

There was a pleasant aroma coming from the kitchen, and he took a deep breath as he locked the door behind him- it was an anxious habit he never quite let go of.

“The Hagakure family couldn’t make it, I’m afraid,” Takaaki announced from the kitchen. “The cake is cooling on the table. I’ll only be a few minutes, I’ve just got to finish cleaning.” Sure enough, there was a small chocolate cake in front of him as he sat down in his usual spot.

“Not that I mind or anythin’, but what’s the occasion?” He probably  _ would _ have minded a few years prior- Takaaki had only recently become competent at baking.

Takaaki was still shaking a few droplets of water from his hands as he walked into the dining room, a slightly confused look on his face. “It’s your birthday.”

Takemichi blinked. “No, my birthday isn’t ‘til the sixteenth. It’s-” With a glance at the calendar, he realized Takaaki was right. He hadn’t even noticed, what with the Future Foundation running him ragged. “Huh.”

“I can’t say I blame you,” Takaaki said, sitting himself down with what seemed like a great deal of effort. He wasn’t getting any younger, either, it seemed. “I would have forgotten my birthday, too, if Hiroko hadn’t reminded me. However, it’s still best to celebrate the things we can.”

“I can tell yer excited,” Takemichi teased. The other man always seemed to deadpan. Then, seriously- “Thanks, though.”

“You’re welcome,” Takaaki replied, handing Takemichi the small knife, hilt first. “If you would. I’ve had to deal with the smell for the past hour, and I’d really like to dig in.”

Takemichi grabbed the knife and prepared to cut into the cake, then paused. Shakily written on the top was a bold ‘24’. He laughed for a moment, the sound steadily getting quieter, more choked.

“Takemichi?” Takaaki asked quietly. The ‘are you okay’ was silent, as it usually was, but Takemichi could feel it regardless.

“Daiya was 23 when he died.” He was still smiling. He could feel his throat closing up. “I’m the first- the only one of us, I guess, to make it this far.” He didn’t need to tell Takaaki that he didn’t think he’d ever live to see this day. He knew. They both knew.

“I’m sorry.” Takaaki was still a little unsure on how to handle him when he got like this. He couldn’t blame him- he barely knew how to handle  _ himself _ some days.

“It’s okay.” He took a deep breath. “I’m fine. They- they both woulda wanted me to enjoy this.”

Takaaki nodded once, smiling slightly. “You’re right. They cared for you very much.”

Takemichi returned the grin, then cut into the cake.

They were both sure to leave two extra slices in the fridge.

**Author's Note:**

> eheheh this was just something little and self indulgent bc my birthday is coming up and im having a lot of feelings abt it  
> i care 4 my friends ty for reading


End file.
